


Untitled RobRon  Project

by Forever_A_RobRon_Fanatic



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Character Death Fix, Character Redemption, M/M, One True Pairing, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_A_RobRon_Fanatic/pseuds/Forever_A_RobRon_Fanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Chrissy married 6 months ago and Robert ended his affair with Aaron. Well, tried to. He is totally  in love with Aaron, so why couldn't  he admit it to Aaron, or even  himself.  Well, a tragic event is about to make Robert realize, you only live once, why not live it open and happy and in love, than behind a mask of deception, lies, and manipulation.<br/>#RobRon<br/>#RobertsRedemption</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled RobRon  Project

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I've only ever watched RobRon clips thanks to YouTube. Everything will be slightly different, very slightly AU. First, I'm NOT killing off Katie, making her Robert's bestie instead(mostly cause I think he needed/ deserved a bestie, not a nosey snake, someone who could support him when all the confusing feelings for Aaron started.) In my story, Robert won't be confused about loving Aaron. Robert won't try harming Paddy or Aaron.  
> Second, Robert and Chrissy do get married, and Aaron and Robert try to stop their affair but aren't able to. Aaron will still self-harm :(  
> Chas will warm up to Robert eventually. Gordon the scum sperm donor isn't in this story.  
> And eventually the secret will get out, and cause some major drama. 
> 
> I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes I'll most likely make. And I'm sorry if I mix up dates and events. Like I said slightly AU. 
> 
> This story will have a happy ending. It will have some flashbacks.  
> I'll try to update it as much as I can, but I work full time right now.
> 
> So be gentle, comment if you want. Kudos are love. And be patient, I'll try and write all the RobRon fans a good story.

Prologue

 

... the burn was painful, excruciatingly painful. Last thing he remembers before falling over was Aaron's name on his lips and the look of confusion  and shock on Chas' face...

Chas looked on as Robert fell to the ground, she didn't understand how one minute they were arguing about him leaving town, getting out of her sons life and the next he was falling to the ground, blood seeping from his chest and calling out Aaron's name.

She bent down to next to Roberts motionless body to check for a pulse and sighed in relief that she found a faint one. He was still alive.       The sound of running footsteps behind her, had her turning around to see her son running quickly towards the scene looking devastated. Unshed tears forming in his eyes as he bent down next to Robert touching his lovers blonde hair gently, "You'll be okay." He whispered pulling out his cell phone and dialing 911. Chas watched her son telling dispatch what happened, the unshed tears in his eyes, finally falling...

 

2 Days Later

... "Aaron?" Chas asked. "Are you okay? She sat next to him at the dining room table. Aaron looked at his mum and started crying again. It seemed that was all he'd been doing the past 2 days since the ambulance took Robert to the hospital, was cry.

... "No, I'm not. I can't go see him at the  hospital  because Chrissy is always around, hovering. I get texts from Vic telling me he is doing better, but none that helps if I CAN'T see it for myself."

Chas looked at her son.  
..." Do you feel guilty, Aaron?" About Robert getting shot, I mean, like somehow it's your fault." Aaron looked at his mum and shook his head.  
..."Maybe a litte. I exposed the affair. Because I was angry that he couldn't choose between Chrissy and me. I told Chrissy every sordid detail of our relationship."

Chas didn't understand her sons mind at the moment. In a confusing tone she said, " Robert was married. He brought you into this situation without any thought to how much pain it would cause Chrissy or you. He was being a selfish prick leading you on the way he did."

..."Mum, Robert didn't lead me anywhere. He didn't trap me or blackmail me into sleeping with him. He never lied to me or gave me false promises. I went into this affair with my eyes wide open, knowing everything."

... "If you knew, than why the hell would put Chrissy or yourself through so much pain?"

Aaron laughed.  
... "Because I fell in love with him. And he fell in love with me. We had decided to end it before the wedding, we were hurting eachother and Chrissy, we both felt guilty. But I couldn't stay away. I love him so fucking much, Mum." He paused with a sigh. "And now he could be dying and I'll never get the chance to tell him."

They were so deep in conversation, that when the phone rang they jumped up.  
Aaron answered.  
..."Vic?"  
..."He is awake and asking for you." She replied into the phone.  
Aaron closed his eyes briefly, nodding to himself as Vic continued to tell him the news. "He is going to be fine, Aaron, honest." She continued before hanging up. "See you when you get here." He looked over at his mum with a relieved smile on his face as he hung up. ..."I need to get to the hospital. I need to see him."  
..." Aaron? Wait, are you sure that's wise, not because I hate him. I don't really know him. I just hate what this situation has done to you." Concern in her voice. He kissed her forehead has he passed by on his way to the door.  
..."Mum, don't worry about me. We can't control who we fall in love with. And even if we could, I'd still choose him everytime. Because I don't regret one moment of being with him. He is alive and right now, that is all I can think about. He and I will figure the rest out later."

Aaron left and Chas sighed in defeat. She knows that they love eachother the way Aaron said, that nothing and no one was going to get in their way. She just hoped Robert was brave enough to be himself, to be out and proud, to be the man her Aaron deserves.  
The heart wants what the heart wants, afterall. Chas would help and support them in anyway she could. She went to fix a cup tea and wondered what tragic event was going to happen next. Because honestly she couldn't handle anymore drama right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated this story. Works been crazy. And I'll try to update asap.


End file.
